The Return of The Mask
by Lex for President
Summary: This story takes place after the Twilight Princess. The skull kid after a centurary get's his mask back and tries to sink Huryle. This summary is also for future stories so some of this stuff hasn't happened yet. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

After the Twighlight Princess...

Link is back in Orodon speaking with the mayor.

Mayor: As you know my days on being a mayor is almost up and I need someone to take over the village.

Link's face brightens up knowing what he will say.

Mayor: I would choose you but...

Link's jaw dropped open in shock.

Mayor: Your running up against Llia.

Link starts to think about the future and tries to reject the offer.

Mayor: I know what your thinking, but JUST SUCK IT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN YOU WUSS!!!

Link starts to get mad,

Mayor: I mean come on every time I put you up against her you run away.

Link starts mumbling.

Mayor: Now listen I know she can be such a pain, creepy, violent, and just plain disturbing, but you might win. On the other hand she's leadership material.

After the long lecture...

Link heads over to his house and Midna pops up from Links shadow.

Midna: You leader HA!

Link: Your very inspiring.

Midna: no offense, but I tell you your every move.

Link: Does being your servant and doing whatever you say mean anything to you?

Midna: Yeah but that doesn't apply now.

Link: Good, leave.

Midna: Rude little fool. I have to go anyway there's some...so you may call business I have to take care of.

Midna vanishes into thin air.

Link climbs up his latter and went to sleep.

Dream...

Link is in a valley with a giant moon above him. Just then a little skull kid pops out in front of him.

Skull Kid: Hero chosen by the goddesses...bring me my masks. Years ago someone took my precious mask. Find it bring it to me. They are were the darkness lies.

End of Dream...

Link wakes up and sees Midna.

Midna: On your feet.

Link: Why?

Midna: Ever heard of the chamber of masks.

Link: uh...no

Midna: Well it's were the darkness lies blah blah blah...the mask of truth...the Majora's Mask blah blah.

Link: Were is it?

Midna: A place call Termina.

Link: Where's that.

Midna: you are an idiot! The great hero of time save the world by changing events and stopped the moon from crashing into the Earth.

Link: How did he do that?

Midna: Summoned these giants. Ok let's cut to the chase. Someone turned the place into twighlight.

Link: So...

Midna: Tell everyone so long have a nice life.

Link: How long am I going to be gone?

Midna: Forever.

Link: Why?

Midna: So many questions. I'll tell you later.

Midna vanished into Link's shadow and Link went back to sleep.

The next day...

Link woke up and saw the skull kid from his dream.

Skull Kid: Hi do you remember me?

Link: you were the guy from my dream.

Skull Kid: I know you very well.

Link: I'm flattered.

Skull Kid: Still have that same attitude.

The skull kid pulled out a knife and put it up to Link's neck.

Skull Kid: Give me my mask back.

Link: Take it easy i don't know what mask your talking about.

Skull Kid: Majora's Mask. My days are growing shorter. Decades ago you stole my mask. Return it or you will suffer.

The skull kid vanished. Midna popped out of Link's shadow.

Midna: come on Link we don't have much time look outside.

Link peered out the window and saw puddles.

Midna: Huryle is going underwater...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just water," Link said. "Hurry up and say goodbye" Midna said while going back into Link's shadow.

Link climbed down the latter. Llia came up to Link and jabbed his stomach. "What was that for," Link said.

"Where's Epona?"

Link looked around and didn't see her. "Some...where" "Find her now!" "I will look I gotta go." "Where?"

"Termina" Llia rolled her eyes. "Election days in a week" "I know" "Why Termina that's in the middle of nowhere." "I have some uh...thing to pick up.

Link left and Llia secretly followed. "Ready to go" Midna said. "Yeah" Link turned into wolf and transported to Termina and Llia watched.

Termina...

"We here," Midna said. "Wow this place is so...quiet?" Link said. Just then a dark figure popped infront of them.

"Well it's about time Nafor!" Midna said. "Link go on into Termina me and Midna will catch up" Nafor said.

Clock town...

Link went to the giant clock that's in the middle of the town. "So that's why they call it clock town." Link spotted an entrance to the clock and went in.

" Hello?" Link said. "Hi there," an old man said. "I know why your here" the old man said. "Really because I have no idea." "The chamber of masks," the old man said. "Your good could you tell me where it's at?"

The old man showed him where it was at. The mask keeper led him into a small chamber filled with masks. Link saw a floating Indian like mask that was glowing with black energy. "There IT is Majora's mask."

"Wow so uh I need that mask that's floating." "I figured why you came here hee hee."

Link started walking toward the mask. "Wait" Link turned around and saw the man in a bunny hood.

"Cute." Link said.

The mask keeper ran really fast toward Link and knocked him across the room. "I must kill you now," the Mask keeper said. "WHAT!" "That mask is cursed."

The Mask keeper went into super speed and started beating up Link. "Hey ok ok I'll go." "no you've seen to much."

Link took out a sword and started cutting the old man. The Mask keeper put on a goron mask and turned into a goron. Link continued attacking until the Mask keeper gave up. The mask keeper took of his mask and turned back into his old self.

"You win I won't live much longer anyway. I don't care anymore you fool. Take the mask! I don't care!"

The mask keeper vanished into thin air.

Just then Nafor and Midna showed up. "There it is the mask that can save Huryle."

"You know Midna that mask is very powerful I should hold on to it." Nafor said.

"Nope my idea my mask." Nafor and Midna started arguing for a little bit.

"Shut up I'll hold it," Link said.

"Right...that mask will control you!" Nafor said.

"You two will just be arguing all day. I hold on to it and you'll both be able to see it.

"Fine" Midna and Nafor said.

Link grabbed the mask and headed off. As soon as Link left the building the skull kid hopped down and stole it.

"Hey kid give it NOW!" Nafor said while making an orb.

The skull kid slipped on the mask and vanished.

"Morons!" Nafor said.

Nafor shot a blast at Midna and Link. Link was barely awake.

" I want that mask. Until I have it Midna will be my prisoner."

Nafor vanished.

5 hours later...

Link woke up and saw a really big moon and the skull kid was on top of the clock tower. Link ran up to the top.

" Thanks stupid for the mask."

The skull kid shot a blast toward Link and knocked him out.

Dream...

Zelda is standing in front of Link.

Zelda: Link you have three days to get that mask. Seek the power of the hero of time, or the moon will destroy the earth.

End of dream...

Link woke up on the ground near the clock tower.

TBC


	3. Day 1

Day 1

Link looked up and saw a giant moon in the sky.

"Wow! Aw man that freak has the mask now. I need to find that skull kid and-"

Just than Duka Scrub flew out of the sky.

"Greetings sir or madam," the Duka Scrub said.

"Sir" Link said embarrassed by his tunic. "It's a tunic it's the new stile!"

"Sure it is," the Duka Scrub said.

Link went to the mayor's house. Link went into the building and spotted a weird woman with green hair.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I need to speak with the mayor."

"He's meating he's discussing about the moon getting close to the Earth."

"Oh then I don't really need to see him."

Link left the building and was greeted by a dorky kid with a 1 on his shirt.

"Hi ma'am," the little kid said.

"It's a tunic I'm a guy."

"Oh well I'm going to add you to my bombers notebook."

"Uh that sounds stupid."

"It's not, it's a notebook where you add people in need into it."

"I don't need any help."

"Do you see what your wearing mister?"

"You don't look very good either."

"I'm going to help you no matter what. I'll be seeing you later."

The little kid ran off.

"Stupid kid!" Link thought to himself.

Link climbed up to the top of the clock tower.

"Hey! You freaky giant moon with a weird face!" Link shouted toward the moon.

Link started shaking when he saw the moon's eyes and mouth open.

"Look's like he's alive!" Link thought to himself.

Just then the skull kid appeared.

"Hee hee hee look's like you met my moon pal," the skull kid said.

Link took out his sword and shield.

"Like that's going to stop me, but here is something for you to remember me by."

Just then everything went dark.

"Let's see how much you can do as little kid."

Just then Link saw himself as a little kid.

"What the…AAHHHH!!"

TBC


End file.
